<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>far away by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774085">far away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Pablo Neruda's Poetry, Zutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"my soul is lost without her"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pablo Neruda Zutara Poetry Prompts [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031808</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>far away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>far away on the other</p><p>side of the ocean and in an ice song</p><p>a place where a fire prince would cherish</p><p>there lives a girl and a child and yet one</p><p>whose fate is intertwined with this son</p><p>girl of water and boy of fire and </p><p>opposites that do not quite attract</p><p>far away the boy sits by the turtleduck pond</p><p>and does not know why his soul</p><p>feels so torn apart;</p><p>far away the girl sits next to the fire</p><p>and does not know why every rise</p><p>and ebb throws her apart</p><p>this is what you call soulmates</p><p>two people who feel the stars within them</p><p>calling each other</p><p>asking that they, somehow</p><p>become one with each other</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>